rey's first rain
by peppermintteababy
Summary: one-shot of Rey experiencing rain for the first time (inspired by cover photo)


Finn and Poe wouldn't tell her where they were taking her.

That day, a warm change had caught the afternoon. Blanket clouds of grey and soft off-white bundled together like singed popcorn. Sunlight shone like a crystal salt lantern and cast the clouds in shades of fiery orange. Picking up loose tousles of her her braided hair, the wind whispered in a light tone of mystery.

Rey felt cold. But full of the heat of excitement and anxiety at the same time. The flush made her thoughts whirl in so many directions she wanted to laugh and sigh contentedly at the same time. So she just smiled - quietly to herself. It meant so much more that way.

When Finn and Poe had finally coaxed her outside of the D'Qar Base Compound, they also insisted she at least bring a light wrap - to which she didn't put up much objection. She was accustomed to the intense heat of a Jakku day and it's opposite, the frigid cold of night that would freeze a stranded scavenger to death right where she stood. Rey had enough experience and common sense to agree.

"It's just a short walk away from here." Poe supplied.

Rey pulled her jacket collars closer to her neck; Dameron must have noticed the surprised change in her complexion when a sharp _crack!_ sounded in the distance.

The clouds were moving too fast. Rey felt dizzy.

Finn took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, letting go before she could chew on him for the gesture. She met his eyes - gleaming, like waves of dark chocolate and brown silk. He smiled. She didn't think twice before returning with her own grin. It had become almost natural, involuntary, comforting.

Rey breathed. Clear, cool, crisp the air was. It cleansed her lungs and soothed the wounds that breathing in sandy, humid air had given her over the years. Burning with fire like white light and a healing salve, Rey breathed.

The trio lapsed into a thoughtful silence; Rey noticed Finn and Poe kept stealing (_prideful?_) glances at each other. Confused, Rey tried to catch Finn's gaze again. He wouldn't keep.

They finally entered the woods just outside of the base and made good time traveling through the underbrush and and overgrown tree roots. Rey still could not get over the fact that there could ever be _this _much (she didn't know how else to describe it) _green_ in the whole galaxy. There was never _green_ on Jakku. Anything that ever got close to it, always dried up and died into a withered, yellow, deformed wisp of what could have been on a more hospitable planet.

She was awed, fascinated, and, frankly, overwhelmed. Just the privilege of gazing upon such natural beauty brought her to near tears. But the ability and opportunity to see, smell, and _touch_ the image of her dreams… she was too stunned to imagine what the appropriate (_expected?_) reaction was to be portrayed. Rey only stared - speechless.

And when they finally emerged from the woods, into a neat clearing, Poe and Finn stopped. She hadn't noticed - continuing to walk a few paces before pausing herself and looking back.

They were both grinning - ear to ear and _so proud._

A deep rumble in the heavens caught her attention. Rey threw her gaze skyward - wide eyed and the fantasy of wonder shining on her pale face. A draft chilled her frame and a light sock of something (somewhat familiar, but in a more friendly tone than she had last been introduced to) dripped onto her cheek. Wet, like a teardrop; but soft, like a kiss.

More fell. Pattering on her hair, eyelashes, shoulders and hands - now outstretched to catch the briefly striking gasps of life.

Rain.

She'd heard murmurs of the thirst quenching blessings as they fell from the sky - like gifts of love from a benevolent God. On Jakku it was but a distant dream to those who had no chance to travel off-world - scavenging being their only means of living. Her only means of living. But it wasn't. Living.

Working all hours through heat, sand, and inevitable dehydration only to earn next to nothing for dinner and the next day's breakfast. Forever fearing the dangers of greedy life forms reduced to thieving for everything. Preparing, cautioning, guarding against the spite of nature.

Rain was a fairytale.

But it was here. All around her. Like curtains of sapphires and diamonds - priceless skeins of aqua. Evening twilight filtering through the rain set an even more awing tone - a gorgeous atmosphere that breathed the essence of peace and safety.

Rey stood, arms wide, hands with palms facing skyward.

Eyes closed.

Absorbing all she could contain - from the prickles of millions of lovely little touches all over her shoulders and head, where the raindrops struck directly, to the cool chills that streamlined down her clothing to her toes like veins of refreshing silver - till she felt she would burst. Her heart would overflow with the very rain that drenched her to her skin. Her smiles would explode like stars and blossom into supernovas. Her laughter would wave like the ocean in her dreams - free and crashing in on her heart.

They did.

They _all_ did.

And then Poe was there. Clapping her on the back, grinning more widely than she'd ever seen him grin before. And Finn, his laughter made her heart tremble with the purity of true camaraderie - deep understanding.

All seriousness fled. All worry, stress and strain of the last few weeks' events melted away, confluencing into the rivers of water gliding over her drenched jacket.

She felt free. She _was _free.

Like she could have fun without anyone there to make her feel lesser or unworthy. She could let loose and laugh like she never had on Jakku. She could dance like the water princess she wished she was and at that moment, felt like she was.

And she did.

With the dust of the stars and the gleam of her own rain in her eyes, Rey danced.

Finn caught her in a twirl and she brought he and Poe closer into a hearty embrace she never wanted to end. And she closed her eyes once again - taking the moment and locking it away in her soul, never to forget.


End file.
